A combinational logic synthesizer produces an efficient circuit description for a specific region of an integrated circuit (“IC”). The IC region can be the entire IC or a portion (i.e., a block) of the IC. An IC or IC block typically performs a set of Boolean combinational-logic functions F that depend on a set of Boolean variables X. The Boolean function set F typically includes several functions f_1, . . . , f_m, and the Boolean variable set X typically includes several variables X_1, . . . , X_n.
In terms of the IC design, the variable set X includes inputs of the IC region. Also, the outputs of some or all Boolean functions f_i serve as the outputs of the IC region. In addition, each function f_i specifies a logic operation that needs to be performed on one or more inputs to the function. The output of each Boolean function f_i(X) can be either true or false.
Each function f_i may be initially given in a variety of formats, such as register transfer level (RTL) description (e.g., Verilog or VHDL description), a Boolean expression, or a technology-level netlist, etc. These description formats are mutually interchangeable, and there are well-known ways to transform one such description into another.
The “efficiency” of the circuit description produced by a synthesizer is usually measured in terms of the estimated “size” and “depth,” although other criteria are also possible. Size and depth are defined with the desired output format of the description. Two output formats that are typically used for the IC design are: (1) technology-level output, and (2) intermediate-level output.
A technology-level design is a circuit description that is tied to a specific technology library, which is typically referred to as a target library. The circuit elements in a technology-level design can be implemented in silicon as units with known physical characteristics (e.g., known timing behavior, power consumption, size, etc.), since such circuit elements and their relevant logic and physical behavior are described in the target library. Accordingly, for technology-level output, the terms “size” and “depth” usually refers to an actual physical characteristic of the overall circuit. For instance, “size” can be measured in terms of the number of circuit elements, the total area of the circuit elements, the total power consumption, etc., while “depth” can be measured in terms of the circuit's timing behavior, which typically relates to the number of stages of the circuit.
An intermediate-level design is a circuit description that is not tied to a specific technology library. Rather, the circuit description is in some intermediate format that might be mapped onto a specific target library in a subsequent step. An intermediate-level output can include circuit elements that are not tied to a specific target library and that compute arbitrary, complex logic functions.
As intermediate design elements are not necessarily tied to a direct physical IC implementation, the “size” of an intermediate-level design is usually measured by an estimate of the final area, the total sum of all variables within the functions performed by the circuit elements in the design, or some other abstract quantification. Similarly, the “depth” of an intermediate-level design is often abstractly quantified. For instance, it might be measured as the number ofstages of the circuit plus an estimate about the internal depth of each circuit element. Other more sophisticated estimates are also possible.
The problem of deriving an efficient circuit design has been extensively studied, because both the size and speed of an IC directly depend on the efficiency of the circuit design. Three current approaches to the problem of combinational-logic optimization include: (1) rule-based techniques, (2) optimization-by-factoring techniques, and (3) two-level minimization techniques.
In rule-based systems, the input is typically a technology-level description. The system then iteratively tries to make improvements according to a relatively small fixed set of rules. Each rule specifies some local configuration and the manner for replacing the configuration with a different set of circuit elements. Such rules are often defined and handcoded by experts and programmers, although they can sometimes be parameterized by end users of the system. Sets of rules are combined as scenarios or scripts (either by the end user or as templates by human experts). A script specifies a number of optimization passes that are applied sequentially and the subset of rules (and their parameters) that should be used during each pass.
In optimization-by-factoring systems, the input and output are typically expressed in terms of intermediate-level descriptions of circuit elements that implement arbitrary Boolean functions. These systems perform optimization by applying algebraic factoring algorithms that try to identify common sub-functions (i.e., common factors) in different parts of the circuit. Instead of realizing such a sub-function multiple times, the function is extracted (realized separately once) and the result is fed back to the multiple places where it is needed. These systems also modify the design in other ways, such as collapsing nodes (i.e., merging multiple nodes into one), etc.
Two-level minimization is a special optimization technique for two-level logic, e.g., for logic functions that are represented as a sum of products. The known algorithms are very powerful and, in part, even optimal. The application of two-level minimization is limited, though, because only simple logic functions can be represented efficiently in that form.
There are also a variety of algorithms and techniques that have been developed for special underlying chip technologies, such as PLA-folding, Look-Up Table optimization for FPGAs, etc. These are highly specific algorithms that are not suitable for the optimization of more general circuits.
Therefore, there is a need for a robust logic synthesizer that does not work only for simple logic functions or hand-coded functions. Ideally, such a synthesizer would use a rich set of pre-tabulated sub-networks. For such an approach, there is a need for an indexing scheme that efficiently stores and identifies pre-tabulated sub-networks. Ideally, such an indexing scheme would allow for the efficient storing and identification of multi-element and/or multi-function sub-networks.
Some current approaches use indexing schemes for mapping technology-level designs to a specific technology-level library for simple circuit elements. Current approaches find all circuit elements in the library that realize a single-function query. Previous filters were built such that each library circuit element was tested irrespective of whether it is a match. These tests were performed by checking several easy computable characteristics first (to exclude most possibilities fast) and then applying a final test for equality (based on some representation of the logic function).